1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-273127 discloses an accessory socket that can be used as a power socket, provided at a center console positioned between a driver's seat and a front passenger seat.